Chapter Eighty-Nine of Doom
The eighty-ninth chapter of Eternal Destiny Bonus Segment # 6 Footsteps tapped through the building just as the woman opened up the door. CHAPTER EIGHTY-NINE OF DOOM "It's eight fifteen," Dana said with a hint of anger. "We're disqualified if we're not all here in fifteen minutes. Where the Tartarus is Rune?" "Your team leader's missing?" Kaye asked her. "You need help finding him?" "That would be very appreciated," Yliaster said. "But I must ask, why exactly are you offering to help?" "Your buddy Fred," Kaye explained. "He's got... skills... and yet you decided not to have him compete. That says a lot about the rest of your team. So, it would be an honor to be able to face Team Triangle, and we cannot exactly do that if you're disqualified. My teammate Beatrice is a tracker. She can help you out." "Right, because I couldn't possibly just help on my own morals," a girl - Beatrice, they presumed, said. "Sure, I'll help you out. What's the guy's name?" "Rune," Caitlyn said. "You want me to go with?" "Sure," Beatrice said. "The nearest 'Rune' is... this way. Follow me." They entered the hotel and walked down a first-floor hallway. "This is weird," Caitlyn said. "The room we were staying in was on the second floor. Why would Rune be in a first-floor room?" Beatrice shrugged. "If memory serves, you were talking real nicely with a couple other teams. Maybe Rune was in one of their rooms and got stuck for some reason?" Caitlyn nodded. "Becca and Darian. We were on pretty good terms with both teams, so I guess it makes sense." "Well, right in here," Beatrice said, pointing to a door. "Room 13. Rune's definitely in here." Caitlyn knocked on the door, and a few seconds later it opened. On the other side was a man who looked to be in his early-to-mid-twenties, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans - Caitlyn guessed that he had just woken up and the jeans were added during the seconds that came between her knocking and his answering. "We're looking for someone," Caitlyn said after managing to pull her eyes away from his torso. "Is there a guy named Rune in there?" "That would be me," the man said. "Jagger Rune." There was another Rune in the hotel?! "Sorry to bother you, we were looking for a different Rune." "No sweat," Jagger said. "Good luck finding him." He closed the door. "Well, that was a wasted five minutes," Beatrice said. "There's only about ten minutes to find your Rune, get him, and get back to the competition." "His first name is Devon," Caitlyn said. "Devon Rune. Can you narrow your search to him now?" Beatrice nodded. "Downward. I'd say basement." "Thanks," Caitlyn said. They ran to the elevator and pressed the down button repeatedly until it opened up. They entered and descended to the basement, where they immediately found Rune standing there with a chain around his arm, the other end tied to a pipe. "Caitlyn!" Rune exclaimed happily. "And that chick from Kaye's team!" "Rune!" Caitlyn exclaimed less happily. "Why are you down here? We'll be disqualified if we're not at the competition in a few minutes!" "I don't know!" Rune exclaimed. "I just woke up and here I was! And I couldn't break out because I took Kaleséi ''off and I don't know where it is." Beatrice went still for a second and said, "It's over there." She jogged over to pick it up, while Caitlyn took her hammer. "''Sfyrí!" Caitlyn shouted as she smashed into the chains. Beatrice handed the ring to the now free Rune. "Now we've got to hurry," Beatrice said. "Only a couple minutes until eight-thirty." "Okay, let's go," Rune said. Then the three of them took off for the elevator. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Eight of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Ninety of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 30 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Jagger Rune Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page